PokeSpecial Academy
by Koneko Matsumoto
Summary: La academia PokeSpecial. Una prestigiosa academia reconocida mundialmente que va desde Kanto hasta Kalos. Aquí se forman los mejores entrenadores del mundo, y sus paredes esconden las mas interesantes historias por contar. Y tu, ¿Te animas a ingresar? [Personajes del manga y los juegos. Muchos shippings, rated T por si acaso...] Tercer capítulo: Franticshipping y un Wally.
1. Academia PokeSpe: Kanto

**_SE PRESENTA NEKO-CHAN CON UNA NUEVA IDEA DE FANFICTION SOBRE POKEMON! -w- Hoy les presento esta subnormal idea... Por alguna razon hoy me insipiré (A la 1:30 de la mañana, pero me inspiré) y mi corazon me dijo: ESCRIBE EL SPECIAL O TE ASESINARÉ! ewe Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._**

**_Personajes: Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Oak, y una señora ahí._**

**_Shippings: Special y un poquitiiiito de OldRival ewe_**

**_AHÍ LES VA! (/*3*)/_**

* * *

Academia Poke-Special. Una de las más prestigiosas academias donde solo los mejores pueden entrar. Es conocida por las grandes aventuras vividas por quienes estudiaron allí. Y también por la excelencia de cada entrenador salido de esta.

La primera, la Academia principal en Kanto, era la más grande. Esta rama de la Academia era la más antigua. Una academia un tanto clásica, pero con estilo.

En el mes de abril los estudiantes nuevos llegan. Es todo un alboroto cuando empieza el año. Los estudiantes de Segundaria Baja (Primero a tercer año) fueron llamados al jardín trasero.

Una joven estudiante caminaba hacia la gran puerta que se alzaba frente a ella. Una reja metálica majestuosa y enorme (Aun mas, ya que su estatura no ayudaba) con las siglas P-S en ella. Los muros que marcaban los límites de la academia eran de color crema. Cerca de la entrada habían unos hermosos rosales, y en la pared una placa que ponía: "Los mejores entrenadores pasan estas puertas dos veces. Una al entrar como novatos, y otra al salir como grandes personas".

Se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor por unos segundos y luego entró.

Todo era aún más grande allí. Los jardines eran extensos. El camino que llevaba a la puerta estaba delimitado por diferentes arbustos de flores finamente seleccionadas que le daban un toque elegante al lugar.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido hasta la entrada. Se sentía nerviosa. No sabía si abrir la puerta o no. Pero sin tener tiempo de decidir la puerta se abrió. Una joven mujer salió cuidadosamente. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y la miró con una sonrisa.

–Oh, hola –. La observó de arriba abajo –No te reconozco, ¿Eres nueva aquí? – Ella asintió. –Entonces eres de primer año. En ese caso ven conmigo. Estás un poco tarde pero la ceremonia de apertura no ha iniciado.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a otra edificación que quedaba a un lado, pero esta era mucho más pequeña, era el auditorio. Había un escenario en el centro. No había nadie allí. Pero habían un montón de sillas, y con un montón de sillas van un montón de estudiantes.

–Bueno, aquí estamos. Los asientos de la primera a la quinta fila son de los alumnos nuevos, siéntate donde gustes.

La señora se fue y la chica caminó lentamente hacia donde le había indicado. Todos la observaron de repente y un silencio incomodo se formó. La pequeña chica intentó ignorar todo lo que ocurría y se sentó en un sitio al extremo por donde ella había pasado. Dejaron de mirarla y suspiró aliviada.

– ¿Yellow, eres tú? – Giró hacia quien la nombraba. Su mejor amiga, la que se había graduado un año antes que ella por la diferencia de edad, Blue. La alegría que sentía era incomparable. Había estado nerviosa por no poder hacer amigos al pasar a segundaria, pero que ella estuviera allí era un gran alivio. – ¡La pequeña Yellow! Ha pasado tanto.

Yellow se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Blue y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

–Blue-san, fue todo un año. – Yellow sonrió.

– ¿Haz crecido? – Yellow rio un poco ante el comentario.

– Sabe que eso no va a pasar. – El inicio de la música al fondo fue lo que les dio el aviso de que debían sentarse. Blue se sentó a su lado (Aunque ella no fuera nueva en la escuela). Las luces se fueron provocando la confusión de los estudiantes. Tres reflectores apuntaron al centro donde había un micrófono. Todos los presentes se callaron. Una persona subió al escenario. El hombre mayor de la bata blanca se acercó al micrófono. Observó a cada uno de los expectantes estudiantes, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar.

**"_Mucho gusto. Bienvenidos al mundo Pokémon.  
Soy Samuel Oak. Todos me conocen como el Profesor Pokémon…  
El mundo en el que vivimos es habitado por criaturas llamadas Pokémon."_**

Chasqueó los dedos y detrás de apareció una pantalla, donde mostraban las siluetas de diferentes tipos de Pokémon

**"_Muchos tienen pokémon como mascotas, pero otros lo usan para pelear contra otros."_**

De bolsillo sacó un artefacto esférico, conocido como Pokeball. La lanzó. De esta salió un Pokémon. Eevee. Le tomó en brazos y acarició un poco.

**"_Parece que les interesa el mundo pokémon…  
Entonces, déjenme llevarlos a un mundo de sueños y aventuras.  
Ahora… ¡Vamos al mundo pokémon!"_**

Con un movimiento de la mano que tenía libre se fueron otra vez todas las luces. Las personas en los asientos murmuraron un poco, hasta que las luces en el escenario volvieron. Varios reflestores apuntaron al centro. Dos pokémon aparecieron, se empujaron hasta que el Gengar logró echar hacia atrás a Nidorino.

– ¡Gengar usó doble filo! – Comenzó a narrar una voz de fuente desconocida con gran emoción –… ¡Oh, Nidorino contraataca con un fuerte Cuerno Venenoso! ¡Gengar se ha debilitado!

Las luces se fueron por unos segundos por segunda vez. Todas las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Ya no había nada en el escenario. Dos profesores abrieron las puertas por detrás y algunos alumnos comenzaban a salir. Blue se levantó de su asiento y se estiró.

–Eso fue entretenido. Ahora vamos a ver en qué clase quedaste. Así sabré a donde buscarte cuando debamos fugarnos. – Yellow sabía que ella no lo decía enserio (¿O si?) así que salieron y se dirigieron hacia la cartelera recién colocada frente a la entrada principal. Yellow y Blue se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes emocionados hasta llegar a la cartelera. Yellow fue buscando mientras marcaba con el dedo por la ficha. Pero por más que buscara no se encontraba entre ningún grupo de primer año.

– Blue-san, no estoy aquí. – Dijo preocupada. Blue miró por encima de Yellow y buscó con la vista.

– Esto no puede ser. Venga, vamos a buscar a un profesor a que nos explique esto – Ambas salieron y el primer adulto que encontraron fue a la misma señora que había visto esa mañana.

– Oh, eres tú. Y… Blue… –Dijo mirando a su acompañante. ¿Acaso su amiga tenía mala reputación por allí? – Bueno, ¿Qué sucede?

– Yellow no aparece en las fichas – La señora parecía haber recordado algo importante.

– ¿Tu eres Yellow? ¡Que sorpresa! Déjame explicarte. Tus notas han sido tan excepcionales que te han subido un año. Disculpa no haberlo avisado antes, pero fue un cambio de último minuto. – La pequeña parecía haber quedado en shock.

– ¡Eso significa que debemos estar juntas! – Blue abrazó a Yellow emocionada. – Hey, hey. Yo no tengo compañera en los dormitorios. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

Muchas experiencias habían cansado a la pequeña Yellow. Estaba cansada, o más bien, agotada. Había desempacado todo, organizado su ropa en el armario que estaba en su lado de la habitación, colgado sus pinturas en las paredes (las cuales eran unas 4 o 5) y arreglado todas sus cosas en el escritorio.

El cuarto tampoco era enorme, pero era bastante grande. Eran como dos habitaciones grandes juntas. Las paredes eran de color azul-celeste y la de atrás de las camas era blanca. Había dos camas, una a cada lado. Dos armarios, dos peinadoras y dos escritorios. En el centro había una puertecilla de vidrio que llevaba al balcón. Las cortinas sobre esta eran de color azul marino.

Se acostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada, cayendo en los brazos de un profundo sueño.

Eran ya las 8 am y todos los alumnos estaban en sus aulas. Eran tres secciones: "Fire", "Water" y "Grass". Pero ahora hablamos de uno en específico, la clase "Fire". Dos chicos se sentaron en sus asientos, uno en la segunda fila y el otro, a diferencia de su amigo, en las últimas. El primero le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, el otro solo sonrió. Se acercó a su amigo.

– Después no me andes pidiendo ayuda cuando no prestes atención en clase. – Le dijo seriamente.

– ¡No seas tan estirado Green! Además, las chicas lindas no se sientan delante, ¿O si? – La mirada picara del segundo provocaba que Green se diera una cachetada mental mientras trataba de responderse de porque era su amigo.

– Siempre en esas, Red. A veces me pregunto si eres serio con algo. – Red arqueó una ceja.

– Puedo ser más serio de lo que crees. Solo que aún no conozco a la indicada. – Se recostó del espaldar de la silla y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Entraba Blue que parecía gritarle a alguien.

– ¡Ven ya! Vamos, no te puedes quedar ahí para siempre. – Blue tomó de la mano a la otra y la jaló con fuerza hasta hacerla entrar. La pequeña Yellow tenía las mejillas rosadas, levantó la mirada y miró hacia sus compañeros. Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Se quedaron mirando un rato y luego la rubia cortó con el cruce de miradas. Red también volteo la cara tratando de evitar el pequeño incomodo pero interesante momento que se había creado. Blue miró hacia donde Yellow había estado observando y saludó con una sonrisa. – Hola Greeny, Red.

Caminó llevando a rastras a la pequeña que se sentía avergonzada.

– No me llames así.– Se molestó el castaño.

– Amargado. Ella es Yellow, es nueva aquí y se saltó el año. ¿No es linda? – La abrazó como si fuera un peluche y la soltó. Red volvió a mirar donde estaba Yellow aunque ella no lo observaba, ella miraba hacia arriba (A la cara de Blue) – Vaya Red, cierra la boca que hay moscas.

El comentario sacó al chico del trance, que volteó desesperádamente la cara, totalmente sonrojado, mirando a otro punto.

–Habrá citas doble este año.– Blue juntó sus manos al imaginarse la escena, Green solo suspiró al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de tontos.

Ese iba a ser un año emocionante.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo QWQ QUEDÓ HERMOSHO! -ASHJAHSJHDSHA- No tengo sueño (DORMI HASTA LAS 3 DE LA TARDE!) Así que iré a escribir el segundo capítulo.**_  
_**Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, y si me sale otro del corazón ahí estará xD NOS VEMOS EN JOHTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! -Neko fuera.**_


	2. Academia PokeSpe: Johto

_**Holi ewe Les llego con un sensualon total Soulsilvershipping con Mangaquest de fondo e insinuaciones de SpecialJewel ewe**_

A Ryuunoko-san: Me alegra que sigas mi historia. Y esto nacio al ver Uta no Prince-sama, ¿Porqué? Porque me los imaginé a ellos en el ámbito escolar xD Siempre lo seguiré. Despues de todo no serán mas de 10 caps. Y a Red siempre me lo he imaginado así ewe Yo no soy fan de Red, pero si me imagino su personalidad :D Y QUE ARCEUS TE SIGA ESCUCHANDO Y ME MANDE INSPIRACIÓN!

Hay algo que por si no les queda en claro lo diré:

Cada cap va un año despues de el anterior, en una región diferente y respetando las edades de cada uno de los personajes. Es decir que los Red, Blue y Green del capítulo anterior tenían 14 y una Yellow de 13. Y en este capítulo todos tienen 14 :D Pero en tal caso ya Red y Blue y aklhaskhdsg Tendían 15/14. Se entiende? Yo creo que si. Bueno, sin mas dilación:

BIENVENIDOS A JOHTO!

* * *

Mes de abril. La primavera, donde los árboles de cerezo florecen y los estudiantes entran a clases. Esta vez nos ubicamos en la región de Johto, la región gemela de Kanto. En la academia Poke-Special las clases han dado inicio. Es un edificio también viejo, pero majestuoso. Los alumnos de segundo año, la clase denominada "Eléctrica" era la primera aula, eran tres: Hielo, Volador y la antes mencionada. Ahora los alumnos empezaban a llegar.

Ya iba la primera semana de clases transcurrida. Los alumnos comenzaban a conocerse entre ellos… Excepto por Silver. A él no le importaba hacer amigos. Con los que ya tenía (Y en el fondo apreciaba) era suficiente. La primera, Cristal: con la que mejor se llevaba, era seria y muy madura. Eso le agradaba dejando de lado que le gustó hasta que pasaron a secundaria. El motivo era su otro amigo, o la molestia en su zapato, Gold: Un tonto, un pervertido, pero un buen amigo. Respetaba el hecho de que la única a la cual respetaba y quería era a Crys, así que dejaba eso de lado para poder abrirle paso. El resto ya era cuestión suya.

Entró al aula de clases donde todos los murmullos se acallaron por su presencia. Siempre estaba serio, y eso escalofriaba a quienes lo rodeaban. Se sentó en la última fila en un asiento junto a la ventana y todos volvieron a murmurar, pero esta vez más bajo. Tiró sus cosas a un lado y se quedó cruzado de brazos mirando la ventana. Por ahí podía notar a los estudiantes que pasaban, pero uno en particular le llamó la atención: Una chica de coletas marrones que venía a toda prisa seguida de un pequeño Quilava, que la paso por un momento haciéndola tropezar con su cuerpo y cayendo de cara al suelo. Silver suspiró.

– ¿Qué miras? – Su amigo le hizo salir se sus pensamientos, lo miró y vio que estaba muy pegado a él para poder ver por la ventana. Le empujó haciéndole tropezar con la silla a un lado.

–Existe algo llamado "Espacio personal", no sé si lo conozcas pero yo lo necesito– Gold se recuperó volviendo a su posición.

–Va, ahora no puedo acercarme mucho. ¿Qué dirías si fuera Crys o tu hermana querida? – El comentario le molestó, pero en un intento de contenerse solo le golpeó con el dedo en la frente (Pues otra vez, lo dijo muy cerca de su rostro) –Auch, eso duele más de lo que parece ¿Sabes?

– ¡Buenos días! – Crys se acercó a sus amigos. – Silver; idiota. – Dijo saludando a cada uno.

– ¿¡Por qué yo soy el idiota!? – Fue la repentina respuesta.

– Porque sí. Y ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Hicieron algo el fin de semana? – Gold comenzó a silbar y Silver arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Crys sonrió.

– Porque hoy les voy a presentar a alguien. Seguro les agrada. – El profesor entró al aula interrumpiendo toda conversación.

Todos se sentaron. Gold se sentó delante de Silver y Crys siempre en la primera fila. El único asiento libre era el que estaba a un lado de Silver. Por supuesto, a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de él, y creían locos a Gold y a Crys por andar con él. El profesor miró a todos los alumnos y comenzó a hablar.

– Hoy alumnos les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna. Llegó tarde por ciertos motivos familiares. Ven, puedes pasar. – La puerta se abrió la chica que Silver había visto por la ventana estaba ahora parada al frente del salón.

– Soy Lyra. ¡Espero llevarme bien con ustedes! – Dijo enérgica junto a su Quilava quien dio un saltito de alegría. – Y esta es Qüi-chan, nunca entra a su Pokeball, pero es muy amigable.

– Lyra, siéntate… Allá, junto a Silver. Por favor levántate para que sepas donde es. – Silver no le prestó mucha atención.

– No creo que sea necesario. Es el único asiento vacío. Por favor ahórrese palabras Profesor. – Otra vez el aura de asocial de Silver salió a la luz.

– S-Si, bueno, ve por favor Lyra. – A ella no parecía afectarle en absoluto su actitud. En cuanto le pasó a un lado colgó su bolso en el asiento y se quedó parada mirándole con una sonrisa. La mirada fría de Silver no funcionaba.

– Ahora somos vecinos. Llevémonos bien por favor. – Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, pero Silver negó con la suya.

– Paso.

Al final de las clases Crys dio un brinco de su asiento y se dirigió a donde los demás. Lyra estaba concentrada dibujando algo en su cuaderno, su rostro reflejaba el aburrimiento provocado por las clases. Silver trataba de ignorarla lo más posible y Gold le hablaba a Silver, pero este no le prestaba atención.

– Oigan, ella es mi prima Lyra. Es a quien les quería presentar. – La voz de Crys hizo que ambos miraran y prestaran atención. – Ella vivía con mi familia antes pero su madre consiguió trabajo en Sinnoh y ahora está de regreso.

– Mucha información. – Atinó a decir Silver. Gold le interrumpió.

– ¡Yo soy Gold! Y yo también tengo un Quilava – Saludó eufórico.

– Mucho gusto Gold. Debemos batallar alguna vez.

Las clases pasaban. El tiempo pasaba. Las estaciones cambiaban. Pero para Silver nada cambiaba.

Las personas a él no se acercaban, y ahora tenía la fama de oveja negra. Eso exceptuando a cierta persona que no quería dejarle en paz: Lyra.

Últimamente Lyra había estado siguiéndolo –Acosándolo– mucho. Siempre se encontraban a la hora de entrar a la escuela. Y había descubierto que ella era nada más y nada menos que su vecina. Aparte de eso, siempre le estaba mirando de reojo en clases mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno, un cuaderno privado que ella nunca deja a nadie tocar.

– Amigo, la tienes loca por ti y ni caso le haces. Eso es un milagro, ya que no le agradas a nadie más. – Sonrió Gold.

– No. No soy un tonto que se va con cualquiera como tú. – El comentario le dolió a Gold, pero más como si lo hubieran descubierto a como si le hubiera insultado.

– Tampoco exageres viejo. A mí me gusta Crys, ya te lo he dicho y no cambio de parecer. – Respondió orgulloso.

Se acercaba el final del año, y ese día las clases acabaron temprano por circunstancias de la familia del Profesor. Muchos alumnos salieron, otros se quedaron. Entre quienes permanecían estaba Silver. Lyra hablaba con Crys, hasta que decidieron ir a la máquina de bebidas que había en el pasillo (Según había "oído" Silver) pero Lyra no vio el pequeño detalle: Había dejado su cuaderno.

No había más de dos o tres personas en el aula sin contar al pelirrojo. Miró de un lado a otro a ver si nadie venía y tomó entre sus manos el cuaderno. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y observó la primera página que tenía el nombre de ella escrito en grande y en muchos colores junto dibujos de helados, Pokeballs, algunos pokémon muy tiernos... "Típico de ella" pensó. Pasó la página y habían muchos dibujos de… anime. Si, otra osa de ella que era loca.

Ahora si había encontrado por qué ella no quería que lo viera: Habían unos 10 dibujos de él. Todo perfectamente dibujado cual profesional los hubiera hecho.

Miró con los ojos bien abiertos el cuaderno, hasta podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

– ¡S-Silver-san! – Lyra le quitó de las manos el cuaderno. Ya no estaba con Crys había llegado ella sola. Tomó su cuaderno y lo abrazó. Agachó la cabeza con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza. – No quería que vieras eso.

Lyra salió corriendo del lugar sin poder darle tiempo de reaccionar al pelirrojo. Le gustaba a Lyra, eso estaba más que claro.

El día anterior a la fiesta de fin de año Silver salido al patio en la hora del almuerzo. No había nadie que no estuviera en la cafetería o en los salones comiendo. O eso pensaba.

Antes de cruzar la esquina pudo ver a dos personas muy conocidas.

– ..Cr-Crys… ¡T-Tú me gustas mucho!

– ¿Ah?... Gold… T-Tu t-también me gustas.

Silver no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo solitario… Como "El que siempre formaba el mal trio" fuera a donde fuera.

Se encaminó hacia un árbol en la dirección contraria; se saltaría la siguiente clase.

Al terminar esa hora de matemáticas Lyra observó por la ventana al árbol grande. Pudo ver al pelirrojo. Se decidió a ir a ver. Salió del aula y corrió hacia el patio trasero. Al llegar al gran árbol logró ver completamente al pelirrojo que dormía sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, se veía muy cómodo y dulce de esa forma.

Ella sabía que él no era como todos creían. Que podía ser dulce y muy tierno. Que era más tímido de lo que aparentaba. Y sobre todo que apreciaba a las personas que lograban ver eso en él.

Se sentó a su lado y repentinamente la cabeza de él cayó en su hombro. Lyra se sonrojó ante tal hecho, pero el sueño era contagioso. Se estaba quedando dormida y logró escuchar una palabra articulada por el pelirrojo.

"Lyra…"

Silver sonrió entre sueños. Lyra también sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza en la del pelirrojo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Yo también, Silver"

...

_– Aww, que tierno… ¿Los despertamos? – Crys ha usado Golpe Karate._

_– ¡Que no se te ocurra Gold!– ¡Es muy efectivo! ¡Golpe crítico! ¡K.O!_

* * *

**_Juejuejue, esto me ha salido muy cursi-sensualon ewe Me gusta la idea de Mangaquest, y el Soulsilver ME ENCANTA! Así que estas son las parejas de la región de Johto.  
_**_**El día de mañana iremos a ver al fabuloso Rayquaza (Episodio épico celebrando los REMAKES! HOENN CONFIRMED! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! -Grita como loca-)  
****Bueh. Calmémonos un poco. Muchas gracias si has leido esto. Un review siempre será especial para mi.**_

_**:V NOS VEMOS EN HOENN! -Y en noviembre batallaré con quien tenga 3DS. Me dais su codigo de amigo :'D También se aceptan intercambios. Ofrezco un Gyarados rojo.**_


	3. Academia PokeSpe: Hoenn

**Si tardé tanto es por algo bueno :D (?) **  
**Okno, se me dañó el compu :C**  
**Bueno, aquí estoy uwu**

**El día de hoy vamos full frantic (?) y un Wally al que la escritora se va a llevar e_e (¿Que tengo con los de pelo verde?) Y espero que disfrutéis del menú :D**

**¡BIENVENIDOS A HOENN! HOENN CONFIRMED (Noticia vieja)**

* * *

– Sapph, sé que no te gustan las faldas pero... ¿No deberías usar el uniforme femenino?

Eso era lo que le reprochaba Ruby todo el tiempo, pues ella no era fan de ningún tipo de ropa corta. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

– Eso es para niñas-cabeza-hueca que la usan para que las alaguen por sus piernas y así subir su autoestima – El chico abrió bastante los ojos ante el comentario, había dicho algo inteligente.

Ambos estudiantes de la clase Ghost, tercer año, de la Academia PokeSpecial, apodada PokeSpe de cariño, en la región de Hoenn. Ruby y Sapphire siempre almorzaban en el aula de clase, pues era como una tradición desde que eran niños.

Ruby y Sapphire eran quien mas rompían las reglas de vestimenta y por **_"Alguna razón"_ **en la que**_ "sus padres los importantes no tienen nada que ver" _**los profesores no le decían nada. Ruby había cambiado el_ feo_ sweater que usaban los hombres por una chaqueta, o a veces simplemente aparecía sin ella solo porque quería. Además usaba un gorro color blanco y rojo que contrastaba con el color azul del uniforme, haciéndolo resaltar bastante (Y no solo por el hecho de que ya de por sí era grande). Ahora, Sapphire era otro caso completamente diferente: Ella no usaba el uniforme femenino, pues no le permitía moverse libremente (Recibiendo el apodo de salvaje por parte de Ruby) y decía que era muy revelador.

– ¡Sapphire-sempai, Ruby-sempai, buenos días! – Llegó un tercer individuo al que científicamente llamamos "Wally-mus torpe-cus" o simplemente "Wally" quien, dando honor a su nombre, cayó al piso al tropezar con sus propios pies al entrar. Wally era un año menor, pero eran muy buenos amigos.

– Hola – Respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras Gardevoir ayudaba a su entrenador a levantarse.

– Gracias Gardevoir – Se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban y Gardevoir movió una mesa para juntarla con las de ellos quedando a un lado de Sapphire.

– Hey, ya llegué – Llegó el cuarto de ellos, Emerald, completando el grupo. Luego observó fijamente a Wally.

–...

–...

–...

–... ¿Quién eres tú?

Si bien no le prestaron atención Ruby y Sapphire, a Wally le dejó en shock; literalmente.

– ¡Soy Wally! ¡De la clase Psychic! Por dios, ¡estamos juntos desde el jardín de niños!

Emerald lo miró otro poco, luego negó con la cabeza, movió una mesa, una silla y se sentó.

– No, no sé quién eres. ¿Que comen hoy? – La respuesta fue un completo K-O

– ¡Sushi!/ ¡Carne! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los otros dos ajenos a lo que pudiera estar diciendo (o maldiciendo) Wally entre susurros.

Ese era un día normal para ellos cuatro. El año estaba por terminar, el invierno llegado ya y solo quedaba una semana para terminar el año. En la academia PokeSpe solo estudiabas durante tres años, lo que quería decir que Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald estaban por graduarse y dejar a su amigo Wally solo.

El último día de clases al terminar muchas chicas estaban emotivas; Sapphire ya es otro caso.

– ¡Al fin! No volveré a este sitio – Se estiró cual Skitty que recién despierta de una siesta. Ruby suspiró.

– ¿De verdad no te gusta este lugar? – Sapphire se cruzó de brazos como siempre y habló esforzándose para que se escuchara cada una de sus palabras, haciéndose notar sus colmillos.

– Escúchame bien: Entré aquí nada más porque mi papá quiso ¿En-tien-des?

Ruby se desilusionó un poco al escuchar tales palabras. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a Sapphire, esta se levantó al escuchar el sonido de un auto.

– Yo ya me voy. Ruby – La mención era para que se levantara de su asiento, lo cual hizo – Te deseo suerte como coordinador.

Le extendió la mano en forma de despedida, y él se la dio de mala gana.

– Y tú gana todas las medallas. Ya sabes el trato – Sapphire asintió y sonrió.

– ¡Hasta que lo logremos...!

Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa. Ruby bajó un poco la cabeza fijando su mirada en el piso.

– Hey, sempai – Wally le colocó una mano en el hombro –. Este es el adiós, supongo.

– No te deprimas, no creo que dejemos de vernos para siempre – Ruby volteó a mirarlo con una ladeada sonrisa.

– ¡Aun no! – Dijo emocionado Emerald –. Quiero verlos aquí hoy a las 10 de la noche, ¿entendido?

Terminó susurrando, ambos se miraron y luego asintieron a su amigo.

– Y tu avísale a Sapphire, ella no puede faltar – La mirada maliciosa de Emerald comenzaba a asustar. Algo tramaba, y cuando era así no había quien lo detuviera.

**7:30**

Sapphire estaba en su cuarto guardando muchas cosas en su bolso con su amigo Torchic al lado. Su teléfono sonó y su pokemon la llamó, pues sabía que si no le insistía no iba a contestar.

– Ya voy... – Al reconocer el tono de llamada corrió a tomar el teléfono – ¿¡Ruby!? – Se aclaró la voz un momento al ver que estaba gritando – Digo, hola Ruby.

– Casi me dejas sordo – Al otro lado de la llamada se podía escuchar a Emerald gritando "Apúrate y cuelga"– A lo que iba, Emerald nos quiere a las 10:00 en punto frente a la escuela, y que vayamos con nuestro uniforme.

– ¡Dame eso! – Emerald tomó el teléfono – ¡Mas te vale llegar puntual!

– ¡Ya entendí! Voy para allá – Colgó el celular de un golpe y miró a su pokemon que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Dirigió una mirada hacia su armario donde en la puerta estaba, bajo una bolsa de plástico, su uniforme; pero no el de siempre, si no uno de chica con falda corta, la típica chaqueta y el moño rojo que contrastaba con el color azul del uniforme.

**9:58**

– ¿¡Donde se ha metido!? Si no viene la voy a... – Decía enfurecido Emerald.

– La voy a llamar, ella no es de quienes se retrasan así – En cuanto Ruby sacó el teléfono la tan esperada llegada de la chica se cumplió.

– ¿Sapphire? – Venía caminando lentamente. Ruby abrió bastante los ojos al notar cómo iba vestida:

Uniforme femenino, perfectamente arreglada, peinada y nada fuera de su lugar.

– ¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con Sapph!? – Ruby señaló a Sapphire quien volviéndose a cruzar de brazos por tercera vez en el día respondió:

– Solo lo hago porque es la última vez que nos veremos todos con este uniforme.

Emerald se paró en el centro de los otros 3, con una caja de metal en manos. La abrió y sacó de ahí dos linternas.

– Denme sus celulares – Se miraron entre ellos pero luego decidieron confiar en su amigo y metieron los celulares en la maleta –. Lo que vamos a hacer es esto:

_Dentro de esta escuela se encuentran las legendarias esferas roja y azul;__  
__nuestra misión aquí va de encontrarlas, ¿entendieron?_

– ¿¡Las esferas roja y azul!? ¿¡Para qué rayos quieres eso!? – Preguntó Wally preocupado.

– Para probar que Kyogre y Groudon son reales – Sacó dos cámaras desechables y se las extendió a Sapphire y Wally –. Lleven esto, iremos en grupos de dos. La primera esfera, la roja, está en el ala norte, y la segunda en el ala sur.

– Estoy preocupado Emerald... ¿No va a pasar nada, no? – Cuestionó Ruby.

– Por eso he tomado medidas. Primero: si las encontráis no debéis tocar las piedras. Segundo: tomáis la foto y salid. Y por ultimo: No dejéis que os vean.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares respectivos.

Ruby y Sapphire, Wally y Emerald.

El tiempo corría y debían hacerlo antes del amanecer.

**11:30**

– En este lugar no hay nada – Se quejó Ruby ya cansado –. Estos zapatos son nuevos, Emerald me va a pagar por ellos...

– Ruby... – Sapphire se detuvo un momento y Ruby detuvo la marcha, girándose a verla – Yo...– Sin que pudiera terminar una horda de Zubats pasaron por ahí, haciéndola asustarse y brincar hacia Ruby. Generalmente hubiera sentido lo que había a su alrededor pero...

– ¿Sapphire, estas nerviosa? – Sapph se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Ruby soltándose del agarre inmediatamente.

– ¿Yo? Por favor, alucinas Ruby.

– ¿Ah sí?

Ruby se acercó peligrosamente a Sapphire, ella retrocedió un paso y el avanzó otro.

– Si te das cuenta que estamos solos ¿No? – Ruby sonrió maliciosamente – No tienes porque comportarte así si no hay nadie cerca.

– Estás tú – Fue su respuesta.

– Sapphire...

– ¿Qué quieres? – Le miró de reojo.

– Ah, supongo que tengo que romper mi promesa.

– ¿Qué?

La tomó de la mano atrayéndola hacia él y besándola.

– Vámonos de aquí, seguramente ellos tampoco han encontrado nada.

**2:30 AM**

– Que cruel, sempai. ¿De verdad es buena idea dejarlos solos? – Wally se cruzó de brazos – Se que era con buena intención pero...

– No mentía acerca de que las esferas están ahí dentro...

Detuvieron ambos su andar.

– Pero de cualquier forma, ellos están en el edificio equivocado – Emerald sonrió triunfante – ¡Pero esto saldrá a la perfección! Ya estoy harto de que esa "Pareja de casados" sigan comportándose extraño y no nos digan nada. Hay que desenmascarar la verdad.

– ¡Ah, ahí vienen! – Ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto con cámara en manos.

Ruby y Sapphire venían caminando a más o menos tres metros de distancia entre ambos. Emerald suspiró.

– No funcionó – Susurró.

– Nos van a matar cuando se enteren de que todo fue planeado para que no se pelearan mas – Wally suspiró.

**3:00 AM**

Continuaron caminando así todo el camino a casa. Sapphire había ido cabizbaja todo el camino.

– Ruby – Le llamó susurrando –. ¿Es verdad que te vas a ir a otra región?

Ruby también se detuvo.

– Oh, te enteraste – Giró a mirarla quedando frente a frente, aun a distancia –. Creo que solo va a ser un tiempo, no hay de qué preocuparse.

–... ¿Y si no vuelves?... – Fue la respuesta que hizo ver a Ruby todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Lentamente Ruby se acercó a ella deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros.

– Sabes que siempre volveré por ti – Sapphire levantó la mirada y miró directamente a los ojos de Ruby.

– Ruby... Yo tampoco puedo mantener mas mi promesa – Juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el brazalete que tenía puesto –. Prometimos no decirnos nada hasta que tú fueras el mejor coordinador y yo la mejor entrenadora pero...

_"...Tú me gustas Ruby..."_

* * *

El solo recordar los hechos de ese día era muy emocionante para ella. El día de su confesión y el día que estaba por venir peleaban en su cabeza por el mejor puesto.

Ese día se volverían a ver. Todos ellos, los cuatro de nuevo.

Caminó con gran ilusión hasta su vieja escuela, punto de despedida y ahora punto de encuentro.

Se apoyó junto a la puerta de entrada y sonrió por lo tonto de sus pensamientos:

"¿Qué pensará Ruby al verme así?"

Por supuesto refiriéndose a su vestimenta nueva. Ahora se veía más femenina, sí, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Sin embargo el traje parecía ajustarse bastante a sus gustos.

Observó a su alrededor viendo a los alumnos entrar; ni pista de algún conocido. Lo único que parecía ser diferente a lo demás era un joven de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro algo perdido junto a un Swampert. "No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer por ahora" pensó la chica. Se arregló un poco el lazo de su cabeza y se acercó al chico; le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

– Disculpa, ¿estás perdido? – El joven se giró rápidamente para ver la cara de la chica.

– ¿¡Sapphire!? – Gritó sorprendido, provocando que varias personas los vieran por un momento.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – Dijo confundida.

– ¡Soy Ruby!, ¿No me reconoces? – Abrió los ojos como platos, le miró de arriba a abajo, y en su cabeza solo había un mensaje que decía "No se encuentran coincidencias" – ¿Sapph?

...

–¿¡QUE TE HICISTE!? – Gritó.

– Estuve tanto tiempo en la playa que terminé bronceado – Sapphire señaló rápidamente su cabeza.

– ¿¡Y el cabello!?

– Está teñido.

– Hola, pareja-de-casados-no-confirmados – Y como siempre, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación, llegó Emerald el cual parecía tener varios minutos allí – ¿Por qué me miran como si fuera un bicho raro?

Intentaron ambos procesar una respuesta, pero lo único que podían pensar era en "No ha crecido nada".

– ¡No crean que no sé lo que piensan! – Se cruzó de brazos –Por Arceus, ¿¡Donde se ha metido Wally!?

– Pero si llevo aquí un rato – Respuesta que no se esperaba ninguno de ellos de detrás de ellos. Todos giraron la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con su amigo de frente Este llevaba una ropa extraña.

– ¡Me vas a matar de un infarto! – Le gritó Emerald.

– Perdón, perdón.

Ahora esos dos estaban en su mundo de discusión, dejándole a Ruby una oportunidad de hablar.

– Sapph...

– Dime.

– Te queda bien esa ropa – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

– Gracias, pero tú sigues moreno.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH -Llega volando- XD Así fue como reaccioné e.e Y lo puse porque #YOLO (?) Ok ya. Pero bueno, a eso no quería llegar xD Quería mencionar que el Rayquaza prometido no llegó e-eU Tardé mínimo un mes en escribir esto (SI, UN MES) porque no sabía cómo colocar la historia. Luego salió lo de los personajes y BAM ideas de nuevo xD Aunque yo aún espero el diseño de Wally Q_Q #NoLoPonganMorenoPls (?) He terminado usando al Wally del manga e.e ****  
****¿¡POR QUE GAMEFREAK!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE RUBY AHORA ES MORENO!? D':****  
****GameFreak: ¿Querían Remake? Tengan su Remake.****  
****:C**

**Eso es todo por hoy, a lo mejor me ha quedado... Tantito largo, pero bueno. Nos vemos :'D Para Sinnoh estoy más creativa.**

**Entonces... ¡NOS VEMOS EN SINNOH!**


End file.
